HARD TO SAY I LOVE U
by hannajung79
Summary: Kyuhyun sudah tau bahwa Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berpura-pura menikah. Lalu,apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Bagaimana hubungan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk setelah malam itu?
1. Chapter 1

Seorang namja manis dengan baju kaos pink serta celana training putih duduk didepan halte bus. Matanya sayu dengan bibir yang pucat. Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin apalagi ini adalah musim salju. Namun,namja manis ini hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana training panjang tanpa ada mantel tebal. Orang-orang yang juga berada disekitarnya menatapnya aneh dan bahkan menganggapnya orang gila. Hey~manusia yang mana yang tahan berpakaian seperti namja manis ini ditengah musim salju seperti ini?

Namun,sepertinya hanya namja inilah yang mungkin tahan hanya menggunakan baju seadanya tanpa mantel ataupun jaket tebal.

**PLUK**

Sebuah tepukan dikepalanya mengagetkan sang namja manis yang hanya menatap lurus kearah jalanan yang ramai akan mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"Kau ingin mati beku,eoh?"tanya seseorang yang tadi menepuk kepala namja manis tersebut. Namja manis itu sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut.

"Lee Hyukjae. Teman-temanku disekolah sering memanggilku Eunhyuk. Ireumi mwoyeyo?"tanya namja tersebut pada namja manis yang masih menatap lurus kedepan tanpa berniat membalas uluran tangan dari namja yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya tersebut. Namja yang bernama Eunhyuk itu menurunkan tangannya karena namja yang diajaknya untuk berkenalan sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Kim Sungmin."

"Eoh?"beo Eunhyuk dan menatap namja manis yang duduk disampingnya. "Katakan sekali lagi. Aku tidak mendengar."pinta Eunhyuk untuk mengulang. Namja manis itu menatap kearah Eunhyuk dengan mata yang sayu dan bibir yang mulai membiru.

**DEG**

Eunhyuk merasakan waktu disekitarnya serasa berhenti saat melihat mata rubah itu menatapnya langsung. "Namaku Kim Sungmin."ucap namja manis itu mengulang kalimatnya untuk kedua kalinya. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menangkap kalimat namja manis tersebut karena saat ini dirinya seperti dihipnotis oleh mata rubah milik Sungmin.

"Kau seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum,Lee Hyukjae~"kata-kata Sungmin tadi langsung menyadarkan Eunhyuk dan namja dengan gummy smilenya itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Sungmin menghela nafasnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali kearah jalanan. Bus yang dinanti mereka tak kunjung datang. Banyak para penumpang yang menunggu dihalte menggerutu karena keterlambatan bus yang ditunggu.

"Pakailah mantel ini."ucap Eunhyuk seraya menyodorkan mantelnya pada Sungmin. Namja manis itu hanya meliriknya kemudian beralih kembali menatap kearah jalanan.

"Lebih baik kau saja yang memakainya. Aku tidak memerlukannya."

"Tapi wajahmu sudah membiru dan kulitmu sudah memucat. Kau tidak ingin mati ditempat seperti ini,kan?"jawab Eunhyuk cepat. Hatinya merasa kesal dengan namja manis yang baru saja dikenalnya ini.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam membuat Eunhyuk tersentak karenanya. "Tak perlu kau pedulikan aku,Lee Hyukjae. Aku tidak pantas kau perdulikan."jawab Sungmin dengan suara yang rendah. Eunhyuk kaget namun dari nada kalimat Sungmin, Eunhyuk dapat menangkap ada kepedihan dari yang tersembunyi dibalik kalimat Sungmin barusan.

**GREP**

Sungmin tersentak saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Eunhyuk meninggalkan halte bus. "Lepaskan aku. YA!"teriak Sungmin seraya mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Eunhyuk dari pergelangan tangannya. Eunhyuk tak peduli dan menulikan pendengarannya dan terus saja menyeret namja manis itu entah kemana. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan Sungmin yang diseret oleh Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak ada yang mau membantu. Mereka hanya menatap dengan tatapan serba salah,takut juga iba terhadap Sungmin.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

"Masuklah~"ucap Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk kedalam apartemen mewahnya. Ya,ternyata namja bermarga Lee ini membawa Sungmin ke apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari halte bus tadi. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk ragu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen Eunhyuk.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"tanya Sungmin saat melihat keseluruh sudut apartemen Eunhyuk yang sangat sepi seperti tidak ada penghuni lain selain Eunhyuk.

"Ne~aku tinggal sendiri."jawab Eunhyuk setelah dirinya mengunci pintu apartemennya. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan matanya kembali menyapu ke sekitar apartemen. Eunhyuk keluar dari dapur dengan dua buah coklat hangat

"Duduklah Min~"ucap Eunhyuk menyuruh namja manis itu untuk duduk disofa mewahnya. Sungmin mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Matanya meneliti kearah Sungmin dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kabur dari rumah,Kim Sungmin~"

**DEG**

Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk. Mata rubahnya membulat lucu dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan antara shock dan takut. Eunhyuk terkekeh hingga gusinya yang merah merekah itu terlihat. Kaki Sungmin bergetar karena gugup.

"Kau tidak usah takut,Min. Aku tadi hanya menebak saja. Melihat caramu berpakaian seperti ini, tidak mungkin kau tidak kabur dari rumah."jelas Eunhyuk. Sungmin menghela nafasnya lega mendengar punuturan Eunhyuk. Keduanya,sama-sama terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Mandilah~kamar mandinya ada disamping kamarku."ucap Eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Aku tidak membawa baju."jawab Sungmin. Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Kau bisa memakai bajuku. Jadi,jangan terlalu banyak alasan dan cepat mandi. Atau kau ingin aku yang memandikanmu?"goda Eunhyuk. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Terima kasih,kau tidak perlu repot-repot memandikanku karena aku bisa mandi sendiri."jawab Sungmin dan segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Sungmin.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Sungmin tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dialaminya. Namja yang baru saja dikenalnya itu seperti sudah sangat lama dikenalnya. Bahkan dirinya yang terkenal keras kepala, bisa menurut akan perintahnya seperti tadi, ketika namja bergummy smile itu menyuruhnya segera mandi.

"Huft~apa aku pernah mengenalnya,sebelum ini?"tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kim Sungmin! Apa kau seorang yeoja yang biasa mandi lama? Cepatlah~"teriakkan Eunhyuk diluar kamar mandi membuat Sungmin mengernyit tidak suka. Hey~ Sungmin memang sering mandi lama dan baru kali ini dirinya diteriakki karena mandi terlalu lama.

"Aish~tunggu sebentar,bodoh!"jawab Sungmin ketus. Kemudian mematikan kran shower dan mengambil bathdrobe yang sudah disediakan dikamar mandi.

**CKLEK**

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Dilihatnya, Eunhyuk yang berada didalam kamarnya sedang duduk diatas ranjang dengan handphone ditangannya. "Dimana bajuku,Lee Hyukjae?"

Eunhyuk menatap kearah Sungmin yang berdiri dipintu kamarnya. Rambut sebahunya yang basah dan meneteskan air juga kulit seputih susunya membuat Eunhyuk tak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari tubuh Sungmin. "YA! Apa yang kau lihat? Dasar yadong!"teriak Sungmin karena namja dihadapannya menatapnya seperti om-om mesum.

"Ck~itu bajumu. Dan satu lagi aku memang yadong."

Mulut Sungmin menganga lebar mendengar kalimat terakhir Eunhyuk yang terkesan jujur. Namun, entah mengapa Sungmin merasa senang mendengarnya. Selama ini banyak namja yang menatapnya seperti tatapan Eunhyuk tadi tapi ketika dirinya mengatai namja tersebut malah berujung pada adu mulut karena namja tersebut tidak terima dengan kata-kata Sungmin. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang jujur mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sungmin adalah benar tentangnya.

"Kau aneh,Lee Hyukjae."

"Dan kau cantik,Kim Sungmin." Eunhyuk langsung menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi dibanggakannya tentang Sungmin.

"Kau bilang apa?"tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang dibuat menyeramkan. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum aneh. Sungmin berdecak dan mengambil baju yang sudah disediakan oleh Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaaaa~aku lapar,Min."ucap Eunhyuk seraya mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya dilantai. Sungmin yang sedang membaca buku-buku kuliah milik Eunhyuk mengernyit aneh menatap namja bergummy smile tersebut.

"Kalau lapar,ya makan. Bukannya guling-guling tidak jelas."jawab Sungmin sarkastik. Eunhyuk kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap kearah Sungmin yang kembali membaca buku.

'_**Neomu yeppo~'**_ ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati saat melihat wajah Sungmin. "Kim Sungmin~bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Eunhyuk yang menatapnya.

"Tanyakan saja."jawab Sungmin akhirnya. Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"Apa kau tau marga dari calon namja yang akan dijodohkan padamu itu?"tanya Eunhyuk dengan ragu,takut jika menyinggung Sungmin.

"Marganya Tan. Kedua orangtuanya sering kerumah untuk membicarakan bisnis tapi aku tidak tau kalau appa dan eomma malah berencana menjodohkanku dengan anak dari keluarga Tan."jelas Sungmin. Eunhyuk terdiam berpikir, seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Ekspresi Eunhyuk berubah dan menatap Sungmin yang kembali membaca dengan tatapan...sendu.

"Tan Kyuhyun adalah namja yang akan ditunangkan padamu,Min."

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Eunhyuk dan menutup buku Eunhyuk yang dibacanya. "Kyuhyun? Nugu?"tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kyuhyun adalah putra keluarga Tan yang akan dijodohkan padamu,Min."ucap Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Ayo ikut aku."ucap Eunhyuk dan menarik lengan Sungmin keluar apartemennya. Sungmin hanya bisa menurut tanpa ada niatan untuk menolak ataupun marah.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

"Lee Hyukjae~kenapa kau membawaku ke restoran ini?"tanya Sungmin dengan mata rubah yang melihat seluruh retoran bergaya Eropa tersebut. Eunhyuk tidak mempedulikan kalimat Sungmin dan malah sibuk mengirim pesa entah kepada siapa.

"Yo! Lee Eunhyuk~" Sungmin menatap kearah namja berwajah childish yang kini memeluk Eunhyuk. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata teduh milik teman Eunhyuk tersebut.

"Kekasihmu,Hyuk?"tanya namja tersebut seraya menatap Sungmin. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia Kim Sungmin. Namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin,kenalkan ini Lee Donghae sepupuku."ucap Eunhyuk yang memperkenalkan kedua belah pihak. Sungmin dan Donghae sama-sama tersenyum dan saling membungkuk. Donghae menarik salah satu kursi direstoran tersebut dan duduk dikursi samping Eunhyuk.

"Well~aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah namja yang akan dijodohkan oleh Kyuhyun. Hah~betapa beruntungnya namja evil itu."ucap Donghae memperhatikan Sungmin. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Seandainya sepupunya itu tau yang sebenarnya.

"Begini,Hae-ah~ sebenarnya Sungmin ini kabur dari rumah karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun."

"MWO?! Jinjjayo?"tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat...berlebihan. "Tapi~baguslah kalau kau tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan namja evil itu."sambung Donghae kemudian. Sungmin menatap sepupu Eunhyuk kemudian kembali menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lebih baik kau menikah denganku saja,Kim Sungmin."

**PLAK**

Donghae meringis karena kepalanya yang baru saja diberi hadiah terindah dari sepupunya. "Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh,bodoh. Sungmin kabur memang tidak ingin dijodohkan. Dan asal kau tau,Sungmin itu tidak pernah bertemu Kyuhyun sebelumnya."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian berdua katakan. Lee Hyukjae, kenapa kau membawaku ke restoran ini? Lalu apa maksud sepupumu yang mengatakan bahwa hal yang bagus aku tidak bertunangan dengan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu?" sederet pertanyaan itu membuat saudara sepupu itu saling melempar tatapan.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa Tan Kyuhyun?"tanya Donghae dan dibalas gelengan kepala dari Sungmin. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang mengangguk. Donghae kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya. "Begini, Tan Kyuhyun adalah teman satu kelasku di kampus. Dia terkenal karena kepintarannya dan wajahnya yang tampan tapi masih tampan aku,sih. Dia punya julukan _**'kelamin berjalan'**_." Sungmin bergidik mendengar kalimat Donghae.

"Kyuhyun selalu gonta-ganti pasangan. Dan dirinya adalah namja bisexual. Namja bisa,yeoja juga bisa. Tapi yang kudengar,Kyuhyun sekarang sedang berpacaran dengan Kim Ryeowook. Mahasiswa baru jurusan tata boga. Dan,kami sebulan yang lalu memang mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman orangtuanya. Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya sedang duduk didepanku sekarang."ucap Donghae

Sungmin menatap dalam kearah Donghae kemudian menatap kearah Eunhyuk yang sibuk dengan smartphonennya. "Jadi,pilihanku untuk kabur dari rumah adalah pilihan yang tepat."ucap Sungmin.

"Mworago?! Jadi,kau kabur dari rumah Sungmin-ssi?"tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi shocknya. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tampang watadosnya. "Lalu kau tinggal dimana?"tanya Donghae. Sungmin menunjuk kearah Eunhyuk. "WHAT?!"

"YA! Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu,Lee Donghae."kesal Eunhyuk seraya memegang telingnya yang berdengung akibat teriakkan adik sepupunya.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku,Lee Hyukjae~"ucap Donghae berbisik. Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya. Sedangkan Sungmin lebih memilih menikmati makan siangnya.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Dikediaman keluar Kim terlihat sangat ramai. Bahkan disana juga ada keluarga Tan beserta putra mereka. "Bagaimana ini,yeobo? Sungmin hilang,hiks~"isakkan terdengar dari seorang namja cantik karena putranya kabur dari rumah.

"Sabar,Teukie-ah~nanti Sungmin pasti akan pulang sendiri. Kau taukan,anak itu sangat manja dan sukar berbaur dengan orang lain. Pasti dirinya akan segera pulang. Kau tenang saja."jawab sang suami mencoba untuk menenangkan sang istri.

"Apa yang dikatakan Youngwoon benar,Teukie. Aku yakin Sungmin pasti akan kembali. Dan kau tenang saja. Anak buah Hankyung akan mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Dan juga putraku Kyuhyun akan membantu mencari calon tunangannya,benarkan,Kyu?"

"Ne ahjumma. Ahjumma tenang saja,aku akan mencari Sungmin dan membawanya kembali."jawab putra dari keluarga Tan tersebut.

"Hiks~,,, terima kasih Heechul-ah,Hankyung-ah dan Kyuhyun-ah~. Maafkan keluarga kami yang merepotkan kalian karena putra kami."ucap Leeteuk.

"Ck~jangan sungkan hyung. Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga besar,jadi harus saling membantu,bukan?"jawab Hankyung. Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghapus airmatanya..

Tanpa dua orangtua itu ketahui,Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai senang dengan apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga calon mertuanya itu. _**'Semoga saja kau tidak kembali lagi,Kim Sungmin'**_batinnya,melafalkan doa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghela nafasnya,ditatapnya Eunhyuk yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut dan menghampiri kearah tempat tidur,bermaksud membangunkan sang gummy smile.

"Hyukkie~aku ingin makan ice cream." Sungmin mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk yang entah mati atau tidur karena sama sekali tidak bergerak namun masih bernafas. "Hyukkie~"

"Heum?" Eunhyuk berbalik menghadap Sungmin dengan mata yang masih tertutup. "Wae?"tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara serak.

"Aku ingin makan ice cream,Hyukkie~"jawab Sungmin dengan nada seperti anak kecil. Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Matanya beralih kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka 1.

"Min~ini sudah malam. Tidak ada toko yang buka dan lagi pula untuk apa kau makan ice cream malam-malam? Apa kau tengah hamil?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar tuduhan Eunhyuk yang mengatakan dirinya hamil. _**Hell**_, Sungmin memang akan memakan ice cream tengah malam kalau dirinya tidak bisa tidur seperti ini.

"Aku buatkan susu hangat saja."ucap Eunhyuk dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuatkan Sungmin susu. Sungmin menatap punggung Eunhyuk dengan tatapan bingung. Dirinya ingin ice cream tapi Eunhyuk malah membuatkannya susu hangat. Sungmin segera menyusul Eunhyuk kedapur.

"Eh?kenapa kemari?"tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin malah mengikutinya kedapur.

"Aku tidak ingin susu tapi aku ingin ice cream."ucap Sungmin dengan wajah kesal. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Dengar Min, kau sekarang tinggal bersamaku. Jadi,apapun yang terjadi padamu adalah tanggung jawabku. Nah,karena kau ingin ice cream ditengah malam maka kuganti ice cream itu dengan susu. Disamping untuk menghemat biaya,susu juga bisa membuatmu tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi."

"YA! Jadi maksudmu aku pendek?"

"Bisa jadi."jawab Eunhyuk cuek. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban yang terkesan jujur tersebut. "Ini susunya. Dihabiskan,lalu kita tidur."ucap Eunhyuk seraya menyerahkan segelas susu hangat untuk Sungmin. Sungmin dengan senang hati meminumnya hingga habis.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Donghae menatap kedua namja didepannya itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan tatapan aneh. "Terima kasih kalian sudah mau menemaniku jalan-jalan."ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya.

"Asal perjalanan ini tidak mengeluarkan uangku saja."jawab Eunhyuk. Sekarang giliran Donghae yang memutar bola matanya.

"Memangnya kau ingin mengajak kita kemana,Hae?"tanya Sungmin.

"Lotte world."jawab Donghae semangat. Ekspresi Sungmin berbinar bahagia mendengar tempat yang akan dikunjungi mereka.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang."ucap Sungmin dan masuk duluan kedalam mobil Audi Donghae dan disusul oleh Eunhyuk.

"Apa dia tidak pernah pergi kesana?"monolog Donghae karena melihat Sungmin yang sangat antusias daripada dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharia ini ketiga namja itu habiskan dengan berbagai macam permainan. Dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan. Seharian berkeliling dan bermain membuat perut mereka berbunyi.

"Aaaa~tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan Lee brother's disini." Donghae dan Eunhyuk terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun bersama kekasihnya Kim Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan kekagetan teman satu kampusnya itu.

"Hey~tidak biasanya kalian akan terkejut melihat kedatanganku."sambung Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Kami berdua terkejut karena bisa bertemu dirimu disini. Biasanya kau paling anti ketempat-tempat seperti ini."jawab Donghae. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya dengan lega. Namun,kelegaannya hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik saja karena dibelakang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Sungmin sedang menuju kearah mereka.

"Ugh~toiletnya penuh sekali."kesal Sungmin setelah dirinya duduk dikursi samping Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan intens sedangkan yang ditatap sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae melirik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan perasaan gelisah. "Siapa namja manis ini?"pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Sungmin sadar bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae dimeja makan ini.

"Eoh?kau juga manis~"jawab Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Kyaaa~betapa polosnya dia. Donghae hyung apakah dia kekasih Eunhyuk hyung?"tanya Ryeowook. Eunhyuk dan Donghae terkejut bukan main mendengar pertanyaan kekasih Kyuhyun,namja yang sebenarnya adalah tunangan Sungmin. "Ryeowook mendekati Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Ryeowook dan namja tinggi tampan itu adalah kekasihku,Tan Kyuhyun."

**DEG**

Kedua mata rubah Sungmin melirik kearah Eunhyuk dan Donghae meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Ah~senang berkenalan denganmu,Ryeowook-ssi. Namaku Lee Sungmin istri dari Lee Hyukjae." Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan dua namja Lee tersebut.

"I-istri? Kapan kalian menikah?"tanya Ryeowook dengan raut wajah yang masih kaget. Eunhyuk segera berdiri dan menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Maaf~kami harus segera pulang."ucap Eunhyuk dan berniat untuk pulang. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu,Sungmin-ssi~"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END**


	2. Chapter 2

Malam ini Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ditatapnya namja manis yang tidur disampingnya sudah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun. Eunhyuk turun dari atas tempat tidur dan memilih keluar dari kamar.

"_**Namaku Lee Sungmin istri dari Lee Hyukjae."**_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Sungmin tadi siang benar-benar membuat namja bergummy smile ini tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kalimat Sungmin tersebut. "Huft~kenapa aku berharap dia benar-benar menjadi istriku,ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak. Ditatapnya kamar Eunhyuk yang tidak terlalu luas seperti kamarnya itu dengan dahi berkerut. Matanya terus menyapu setiap sudut kamar. "Hyukjae~"panggil Sungmin dengan suara serak. Sungmin turun dari atas tempat tidur dan keluar kamar untuk mencari keberadaan namja yang sudah mau menampungnya.

"Nyenyak tidurnya,princess Sungmin?"tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Sungmin keluar kamar. Namja bermata rubah itu mempoutkan bibirnya dan duduk disofa disamping Eunhyuk yang fokus menonton tv.

"Aku ingin kita pura-pura menikah."ucapan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk tersedak.

"Uhuk~,, uhuk,,~ YA! Kim Sungmin, kau sudah gila? Apa kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu?"tanya Eunhyuk dan menatap Sungmin tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap merengut kesal karena diteriaki oleh Eunhyuk. Ayolah~ Sungmin anak orang kaya yang tidak terbiasa diteriaki oleh orang lain dan biasanya dialah yang sering meneriaki orang dengan suara tenornya. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya melihat wajah Sungmin yang cemberut.

"Berikan aku satu alasan,kenapa kau ingin kita melakukan itu?"ucap Eunhyuk. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang masih cemberut.

"Aku hanya ingin menyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa aku memang istrimu. Dengan cara kita pura-pura menikah."jawab Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya mendengar alasan Sungmin.

"Min~kenapa kau tidak ingin menikah dengan Kyuhyun?"tanya Eunhyuk tidak nyambung.

"Aish~aku baru melihat wajahnya saja kemarin,sewaktu kita ke lotte world dan dia juga sudah punya kekasih. Ayolah,Hyuk~aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Kau harus membantuku." Sungmin menunjukkan jurus andalannya yaitu wajah memelas dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak dua kali lipat saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang seperti sedang menggodanya. Sekali yadong memang yadong.=_=

"Pernikahan itu tidak bisa dimain-mainkan,Min."jawab Eunhyuk. Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk yang menolak idenya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta tolong dengan Donghae saja untuk menikah denganku."

Eunhyuk melebarkan kedua matanya. "YA!Oke sekarang kau mandi dan kita urus semua berkas-berkas untuk pernikahan kita."jawab Eunhyuk cepat. Sungmin menyeringai penuh mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk.

**CHUP**

"Aku mandi dulu,Hyukkie chagi~"jawab Sungmin manja. Eunhyuk memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Sungmin beberapa detik yang lalu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

"Kim Sungmin,kau bodoh~"gumam Eunhyuk dengan senyum terukir dibibirnya.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap kedua orangtuanya yang sedang menyantap sarapan pagi mereka dengan khidmat. "Eomma,appa~ kalian berdua punya foto Kim Sungmin?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?Kau lupa dengan Sungmin? Atau kau pura-pura lupa?"tanya Heechul-eomma Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Maksud eomma apa? Aku tanya apa kalian memiliki foto Sungmin tapi eomma malah bertanya apa aku lupa dengan Sungmin. Melihat wajahnya saja aku tidak pernah,eomma~"jawaban Kyuhyun sontak membuat sepasang suami istri ini saling bertatapan bingung.

"Kyu~kau benar-benar lupa dengan Sungmin?"tanya Hankyung-appa Kyuhyun.

"Aish~aku tidak tau,appa."jawab Kyuhyun kesal karena pertanyaannya selalu dibalas dengan pertanyaan juga dari orangtuanya. Hankyung menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan sendok dan garpu diatas piring.

"Kyu~sebenarnya kau dan Sungmin itu sudah dekat dari kecil. Sungmin lebih tua satu tahun darimu. Saat kalian kelas tiga sekolah dasar,keluarga Kangin pindah ke Jepang untuk mengurus bisnis mereka dan mereka kembali satu tahun yang lalu. Supaya persahabatn kami tetap awet kami merencanakan untuk menjodohkan kalian mengingat kalian sudah dekat dari kecil. Appa pikir kau masih ingat dengan Sungmin ternyata kau sudah lupa dan kemungkinan besar Sungmin juga sudah lupa denganmu."jelas Hankyung dengan wajah sedih.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun yang terdiam membisu. Namja cantik bergolongan darah AB ini tau,putra semata wayangnya pasti sedang berpikir dan berusaha mengingat Sungmin. "Kyu~nanti malam kita kerumah Kangin dan Leeteuk. Disana nanti kau bisa melihat foto-foto Sungmin."ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun menatap eommanya sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat kekasihnya itu terdiam. Bahkan pspnya dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja disampingnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan,Kyu?"tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat respon kekasihnya yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"Wookkie~menurutmu apa Eunhyuk memang menikah dengan namja itu?"tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya dan memiringkan kepalanya-berpikir.

"Mungkin saja,Kyu. Mengingat selama ini Eunhyuk hyung tidak pernah terdengar apalagi terlihat berdua dengan yeoja ataupun namja. Memangnya ada apa,Kyu?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh saja mendengar namja yang bernama Sungmin itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya istri dari Eunhyuk. Betapa sialnya namja itu memiliki suami yang pelitnya minta ampun seperti Eunhyuk."jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tertawa tertahan mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang mengatai kenyataan Eunhyuk yang terkenal pelit.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

"Nah~semua sudah beres,hyungdeul~. Ini KTP palsu Sungmin hyung dan ini KTP palsu kau,Hyuk. Dan map warna hijau ini berisikan semua surat-surat pernikahan palsu kalian. Karena di Korea menikah sesama jenis belum diijinkan. Jadi,disitu ditulis kalian menikah di Belanda tahun kemarin. Pokoknya semua urusan kalian sudah beres."jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Huwaaaa~kau memang hebat,Hae-ah~"jawab Sungmin bangga dengan hasil Donghae yang memalsukan identitas dan status dirinya. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya mendengar Sungmin memuji adik sepupunya itu.

"Dan uangku habis untuk mengurus semuanya."timpal Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan deathglare dari Sungmin.

"Ck~kau terlalu perhitungan,hyung. Sekarang kalian sudah menjadi suami dan istri. Jadi,bersikaplah selayaknya pasangan suami istri. Meskipun hanya pura-pura saja."ucap Donghae. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Eunhyuk mendengus mendengarnya.

Jika kalian pikir Eunhyuk setuju dengan semua hal gila yang dilakukan Sungmin. Maka jawabannya adalah **'TIDAK'**. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak setuju dengan ide pernikahan pura-pura ini. Tapi,mengingat Sungmin yang memang sama sekali tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun,membuatnya mau tak mau ikut berperan dalam rencana Sungmin. Heum~menyesal sudah mengenal Sungmin dan memasukkannya kedalam hidupmu,Lee Hyukjae?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini Sungmin dan Eunhyuk makan malam dirumah karena menurut Eunhyuk makan dirumah lebih hemat dan murah ketimbang makan diluar. "Masakanmu enak juga,Min."puji Eunhyuk saat menyantap makanan buatan istri pura-puranya itu.

"Huft~kau adalah orang yang pertama kali memuji masakanku,Hyukkie~"ucap Sungmin. Eunhyuk menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sedih.

"Memangnya tidak ada orang yang memuji masakanmu?"tanya Eunhyuk dengan pelan. Takut jika menyinggung sang bunny. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Sejak aku kecil semuanya diurus oleh para maid. Dan saat aku kelas dua SMA aku belajar masak dengan temanku. Saat aku ingin mencoba memasak dirumah,para maid terkejut melihatku didapur dan langsung menyuruhku dengan sopan untuk jangan mendekati dapur. Huft~padahalkan aku ingin eomma dan appa merasakan hasil masakanku."jelas Sungmin. Eunhyuk akhirnya menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Sungmin tidak ingin hidup seperti sekarang yang selalu dimanja dan bahkan terkesan terlalu dijaga dan dilindungi.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok dan seterusnya kau memasak saja tiap hari. Nanti setiap aku pulang kuliah,aku akan mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan dapur agar kau bisa memasak setiap harinya,bagaimana?"tawaran Eunhyuk barusan membuat wajah sedih Sungmin kembali ceria lagi. Matanya berbinar menatap kearah Eunhyuk.

"Huwaaa~,, terima kasih Hyukkie~"ucap Sungmin dengan bahagianya. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang bahagia.

'_**Well~sepertinya besok aku harus mengeluarkan uang lagi~'**_sedih Eunhyuk dalam hati mengingat besok dirinya akan mengeluarkan uang untuk keperluan dapurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CKLEK**

Eunhyuk melirik kearah Sungmin yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Sudah, cuci piringnya?"tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Eunhyuk yang sudah mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin kembali melanjutkan tugasnya membuat makalah yang akan dipresentasekan besok siang. Sungmin mengubah posisi tidurannya menjadi miring dan menghadap kearah Eunhyuk yang duduk dimeja belajar dengan posisi duduk yang membelakangi Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap punggung Eunhyuk. Meskipun tubuh Eunhyuk kurus namun tubuhnya memilik otot seperti idolanya Sungmin,Choi Siwon. Tulang belakang Eunhyuk tegal dan tegap. Benar-benar membuat Sungmin iri dengan tubuh Eunhyuk yang proposional berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang berisi meskipun dirinya juga memiliki otot namun otot perutnya tidak terlalu nampak seperti milik Eunhyuk.

Sungmin bangun dari tidurannya dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang fokus mengerjakan tuganya.

**GREP**

**DEG**

Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak dua kali lebih kencang saat Sungmin memeluk lehernya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa terduga sama sekali. "M-min~"panggil Eunhyuk terbata.

"Aku merindukan eomma,Hyukkie~"lirih Sungmin. Eunhyuk terhenyuh mendengar suara lirih Sungmin yang merindukan ibunya. Eunhyuk menggenggam lengan halus Sungmin yang masih memeluk lehernya.

"Kau ingin pulang?"tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan kini menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Eunhyuk. "Kenapa?"tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Eunhyuk berusaha mati-matian mengontrol suaranya agar tidak bergetar karena gugup. Degupan jantungnya sangat kencang sekali.

"Aku takut jika pulang. Eomma dan appa akan tetap menikahkan aku dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan namja yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Apalagi Ryeowook sosok namja yang sangat baik dan mereka berdua sangat cocok. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya tau bahwa Kyuhyun akan menikah denganku."jawaban Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk terdiam cukup lama, hingga bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman lembut. Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang memeluk lehernya.

Sungmin menatap kearah Eunhyuk yang kini berdiri menghadapnya. Eunhyuk membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Kau adalah namja yang sangat baik dan pengertian,Min. Betapa beruntungnya Kyuhyun memiliki calon istri sepertimu."ucap Eunhyuk. Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Eunhyuk yang juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata bahwa Kyuhyun beruntung memiliki calon istri sepertiku? Kau taukan,aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya."ucap Sungmin dan matanya memancarkan sorot kemarahan pada Eunhyuk.

"Memang benar Kyuhyun beruntung karena bisa dijodohkan denganmu,Min. Sudahlah jangan membahas ini lagi. Sekarang kau tidur,aku ingin melanjutkan tugas kuliahku lagi."ucap Eunhyuk dan kembali duduk dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan tugasnya. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dan menghentakkan kakinya membuat Eunhyuk terkejut dan menatap kearah Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang sangat-sangat childish dan susah ditebak.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Foto namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan dirinya itu sangat mirip dengan namja yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah istri dari Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sungmin yang di dominasi dengan warna pink itu dan menemui kedua orangtua Sungmin.

"Teukie eommanim~apa benar ini Kim Sungmin?"tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk kearah foto Sungmin.

"Itu memang Sungmin,Kyu~putra semata wayang kami. Kau lupa pada sahabat kecilmu yang sering kau jahili hingga menangis,eum?"tanya Leeteuk dengan nada yang menggoda. Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan eomma Sungmin. Dirinya menata intens wajah Sungmin yang benar-benar sangat mirip dengan namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

'_**Apa jangan-jangan Lee Sungmin adalah Kim Sungmin?'**_monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eunhyuk hyung~"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya,Eunhyuk membalikkan badannnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari menghampirinya. "Ada apa,Kyu?"tanya Eunhyuk yang heran melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin bicara penting denganmu."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bicara saja."jawab Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin menemui istrimu,Kim-ani Lee Sungmin."

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang ingin menemui Sungmin. Perasaan Eunhyuk sudah tidak karuan, namun agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan Eunhyuk berusaha menutupinya.

"Ada perlu apa menemui istriku,Kyu? Jangan bilang kau ingin menggodanya. Cih~apa Ryeowook saja tidak cukup untukmu?"tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah kesal. Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar tuduhan Eunhyuk terhadap dirinya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan saja,hyung. Please~20 menit saja,hyung."jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas. Eunhyuk yang tidak tega dengan wajah evil Kyuhyun yang dalam bentuk memelas itu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kau boleh bertemu istriku tapi awas saja kalau kau sampai macam-macam padanya."ancam Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menunjukkan tanda pease*V* pada Eunhyuk. Namja bergummy smile itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun karena lima menit lagi mata kuliah yang diambilnya akan segera dimulai.

'_**Akan aku buka identitas aslimu,Kim Sungmin'**_

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

"Aku pulang~"teriak Eunhyuk. Sungmin yang mendengar suara suami pura-puranya itu segera berlari kearah pintu utama dengan wajah bahagia.

"Hyukkie~"

**GREP**

"Aku merindukanmu~"ucap Sungmin dengan nada manja. Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu,chagi~"jawab Eunhyuk. Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Eunhyuk hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam dan mengintimidasi. Sungmin yang sudah diberitahu oleh Eunhyuk akan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang ingin menemui sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan namja yang akan dijodohkan padanya itu.

"Kyuhyun? Kau mengajak Kyuhyun kemari,Hyukkie?"tanya Sungmin setelah melepas pelukannya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang berpura-pura tidak ingat bahwa Kyuhyun ada dibelakangnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah pura-puranya.

"Ah,mianhae Kyu~aku lupa kau juga ada disini. Masuklah~"ucap Eunhyuk mempersilahkan. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan memasuki apartemen Eunhyuk yang tidak terlalu mewah. Kyuhyun duduk disofa Eunhyuk. Matanya menyapu seluruh rumah mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa membongkar identitas Sungmin.

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang meneliti seluruh sudut apartemennya. "Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman,Kyu?"tanya Eunhyuk dan duduk didepan Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Aniyo~apartemenmu sangat bersih dan berbeda sekali dari terakhir kali aku kesini."jawab Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan ikut melihat ruangan apartemennya yang memang terlihat lebih bersih karena Sungmin yang membersihkannya.

"Semenjak Minnie tinggal disini dialah yang mengurus apartemen ini."ucap Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tapi,aku tidak melihat adanya foto pernikahan kalian. Seharusnya foto pernikahan kalian,kan dipajang diruangan ini supaya menjadi bukti bahwa kalian memang sudah menikah."

**DEG**

Eunhyuk merutuki kecerobohannya. Dia lupa bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang teliti. "Foto pernikahan kami tertinggal dimokpo. Rencananya minggu depan baru semua barang-barangku dan foto pernikahan kami akan dipindahkan kemari."timpal Sungmin yang baru saja datang dengan sebuah nampan dengan tiga gelas yang berisi jus jeruk. Eunhyuk tersenyum lega karena kedatangan Sungmin yang tepat pada waktunya. Kyuhyun mengernyit dan menatap Sungmin yang menyerahkan jus jeruk pada Eunhyuk.

"Diminum,Kyu~"ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan meminum jus jeruk buatan istri Eunhyuk. Mata Kyuhyun melirik sepasang suami istri yang sedang berlovey dovey dihadapannya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama akhirnya Kyuhyun memulai rencananya.

"EHEM!"deheman keras Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk melepaskan rangkulan mereka dan terlihat salah tingkah. "Mianhae mengganggu kemesraan kalian. Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Aku memiliki calon istri yang bernama Kim Sungmin dan dia memiliki ciri-ciri yang mirip denganmu,Lee Sungmin. Dia kabur saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan denganku. Kami berdua sejak kecil sudah berteman dan saat kelas tiga tingkat dasar keluarga Kim pindah ke Jepang untuk bisnis dan tahun yang lalu baru saja pindah kemari. Sebenarnya aku lupa bagaimana bentuk dan wajah Kim Sungmin hingga akhirnya aku melihat sendiri fotonya yang sangat-sangat mirip denganmu."

Eunhyuk menatap kearah Sungmin yang terdiam sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin,menanti jawaban dari Sungmin. "Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja aku mirip dengan Kim Sungmin,Kyu. Lagipula margaku Lee bukan Kim. Aku dari dulu tinggal di Ilsan sampai sekarang dan menikah dengan Hyukkie di Belanda tahun kemarin."jawab Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya akan kehebatan Sungmin yang sangat lihai dalam berbohong. Ingatkan Eunhyuk untuk mendaftarkan Sungmin untuk mengikuti audisi menjadi seorang aktor.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya karena merasa belum bisa membuka identitas Sungmin yang sebenarnya. "Mianhae~aku terlalu frustasi dengan hilangnya,calon istriku. Teukie eommanim tiap malam selalu menangis karena putra kesayangannya menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum ada kabar sama sekali. Kangin ahjussi dua malam ini tidur dikamar Kim Sungmin. Aku sungguh kasihan dengan mereka. Aish~kenapa aku malah curhat begini. Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Maaf mengganggu kalian. Tidak perlu diantar sampai depan."ucap Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Eunhyuk.

Setelah kepulangan Kyuhyun,suasana diruangan itu menjadi hening dan sepi. Eunhyuk melirik kearah Sungmin yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Eunhyuk bukannya tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sungmin.

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya kau kembali kerumah,Min."ucap Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa ada rasa sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang sebelum mereka membatalkan perjodohan ini,Hyuk."jawab Sungmin. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak ingin menikah dengan Kyuhyun,Min? Bukankah kau dan Kyuhyun sudah dekat sejak kecil."

"Kami memang berteman sejak kecil,Hyuk. Tapi itu saat kami masih kecil dan sekarang kami sudah besar dan bisa menentukan sendiri pilihan untuk hidup kami. Lagipula,Kyuhyun sudah memiliki Ryeowook untuk apa dirinya mau saja dijodohkan denganku,apa dirinya ingin menyakiti namja manis itu?"

Eunhyuk memegang kedua pundak Sungmin. Keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

**DEG**

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat tiba-tiba dirinya merasa terhisap kedalam mata Eunhyuk yang seakan-akan menarik jiwanya. "Min~jika kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri tidak akan ada kesudahannya,Min. Pikirkan kedua orangtuamu. Apa kau tidak mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun bagaimana kondisi kedua orangtuamu setelah kau kabur dari rumah? Mereka begitu kehilangan akan dirimu,Min."

Sungmin menghentakkan kedua lengan Eunhyuk yang memegang pundaknya membuat Eunhyuk terkejut dengan reaksi Sungmin. Sungmin berdiri dari sofa dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku menyayangi kedua orangtuaku,Hyuk. Tapi aku tidak ingin mereka yang menentukan masa depanku. Aku ingin mencari sendiri takdir hidupku. Kyuhyun hanyalah teman kecilku dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa membelaku,Hyuk? Kenapa kau ingin aku pulang dan menyetujui perjodohan itu? Apa kau menyesal sudah membantuku,eoh?"

Eunhyuk ikut berdiri dan hendak menyentuh lengan Sungmin dan Sungmin langsung menjauhkan tangannya. "Jangan menyentuhku. Jika kau tidak ingin membantuku lagi,tidak apa-apa,Hyukkie-ah. Aku bisa mencari orang yang bisa membantuku."

"Apa maksdumu,Kim Sungmin? Kau terus saja beranggapan aku tidak ingin membantumu. Aku tulus membantumu,Min. Aku hanya tidak ingin dengan apa yang kau lakukan ini akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya."

"Hiks~"

**DEG**

"M-min~"panggil Eunhyuk tergagap saat mendengar suara isakkan Sungmin. "Min~maaf,aku benar-benar tidak menyesal membantumu,Min."

**GREP**

"Hiks~aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya,Hyukkie. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa mereka seenaknya menjodohkan tanpa memikirkan atau menanyakan dahulu pendapatku. Hiks~aku sudah 21 tahun, tapi mereka masih memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Hiks~aku muak dan bosan,hiks~"

Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Sungmin dan mengusap punggung sempit Sungmin. "Menangislah,Min~,, aku akan disini menjadi sandaranmu."ucap Eunhyuk berbisik. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan tubuh Eunhyuk dan terus menumpahkan semua yang dipendamnya.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Matanya berkilat marah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada namja ini hingga dirinya dalam keadaan marah.

"Ternyata benar bahwa kau adalah Kim Sungmin. Cih~akan aku buat kau menikah denganku,Kim Sungmin. Lihat saja nanti!"monolog Kyuhyun dan menginjak pedal gasnya hingga mobilnya melaju sangat cepat.

Perlu diketahui bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun mendengar semua percakapan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dari awal sampai akhir. Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar pergi dari apartemen Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun bersembunyi diantara dinding pembatas antara ruang utama dan juga pintu depan. Kyuhyun sangat marah saat mendengar kalimat Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan dirinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini kebetulan Eunhyuk tidak masuk kuliah karena sabtu adalah jadwal libur kuliahnya. Namja yang menjadi suami pura-pura Kim Sungmin itu sudah merencanakan untuk pergi jalan-jalan berdua dengan Sungmin.

"YA! Kim Sungmin cepatlah~"teriak Eunhyuk pada Sungmin yang masih bersiap-siap didalam kamar.

**CKLEK**

"Kau ini tidak sabaran. Aku bingung harus memilih baju yang mana,pabbo."jawab Sungmin dengan ketus. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju apartemen duluan. Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tidak mengucapkan maaf padanya dan malah pergi duluan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita mau kemana,Hyukkie?"tanya Sungmin seraya melirik Eunhyuk yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Kau inginnya kemana?"tanya Eunhyuk balik. Ekspresi Sungmin berubah menjadi ekspresi berpikir yang terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan."Terserah kau saja."jawab Sungmin dan diangguki oleh Eunhyuk.

Selama dalam perjalanan Sungmin tertidur pulas. Eunhyuk yang sedang mengemudi melirik kearah Sungmin yang tertidur dengan kepala yang bersender dikaca mobil. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sungmin yang seperti malaikat saat tidur. Eunhyuk dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak kembali,dan darahnya berdesir hangat. Ada perasaan yang sulit dideskripsikan saat dirinya bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

"Indahnya~"gumam Sungmin dengan tatapan takjub saat melihat hamparan rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat bersemangat.

**GREP**

Sungmin terkejut saat sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya. "Hyukkie~"

"Heum? Waeyo?"tanya Eunhyuk yang berbisik ditelinga Sungmin,membuat empunya telinga bergidik geli. "Kau suka?"tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Sungmin terdiam dan menatap lurus kearah depan dimana terdapat padang rumput nan hijau.

"Sangat suka. Aku tidak pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini."jawab Sungmin yang kini menaruh lengannya diatas tangan Eunhyuk yang berada diperutnya. "Hyukkie~apa kau punya kekasih?"tanya Sungmin. Suasana mendadak sepi dan hanya suara angin dan rerumputan yang bergoyang yang terdengar.

"Punya."

**DEG**

Ada sesuatu yang terasa amat sakit didada Sungmin saat mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. "Oh." Satu kata dua huruf itulah respon Sungmin. Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin. Eunhyuk membalik tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap kepadanya. "Tapi dia meninggalkanku."sambung Eunhyuk. Sungmin menatap dalam kedua mata Eunhyuk yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sungmin dapat melihat ada sebuah kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang dilihatnya dari mata Eunhyuk.

**GREP**

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan erat. "Mianhae~aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu akan kenangan pahitmu."ucap Sungmin dengan nada menyesal. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambut belakang Sungmin.

"Gwenchanayo~itu sudah sangat lama,Min."jawab Eunhyuk. Sungmin menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang entah kenapa begitu imut dimata Eunhyuk.

"Aku lapar~" Eunhyuk menepuk jidatnya mendengar kalimat Sungmin.

"Aish~aku lupa kalau kita belum makan sedari pagi tadi."ucap Eunhyuk. "Kajja~kita cari makan." Sambung Eunhyuk lagi dan menarik lengan Sungmin menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dibawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Sungmin menikmati pemandanga hamparan rumput hijau.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

"Kyu~besokkan hari minggu,bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan. Ya,hitung-hitung merefreshingkan pikiran kita."

Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain pspnya melirik kekasihnya yang tengah bergelayutan ditangannya. "Besok aku ada urusan,chagi."jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang mendengar penolakan langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tapi Kyu_"

"Wookie-ah~besok aku ada urusan keluarga. Jadi,tidak bisa. Lain kali saja,ne~"jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengusap lembut rambut hitam Ryeowook. Namja kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali bergelayutan manja dilengan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata tajam Kyuhyun menatap kearah Ryeowook yang tidur disampingnya. Satu desahan berat terdengar darinya saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ini bukan yang pertama baginya dan kekasih kecilnya itu dalam melakukan seks. Mereka sering melakukannya,mendesahkan nama masing-masing saat mencapai klimaks. Tapi,penyatuan kali ini,Kyuhyun malah melihat wajah Sungmin. Namja yang menjadi istri pura-pura Eunhyuk dan memalsukan identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun tau ini salah,dirinya memiliki Ryeowook yang sangat diyakininya mencintainya dengan tulus bahkan dirinya juga sudah merasakan tubuh mungil itu berulang-ulang kali. Dan,dirinya ingin melepaskan Ryeowook begitu saja agar dapat membuat Sungmin menjadi miliknya sedangkan dirinya tau bahwa Sungmin sudah menolaknya.

**CHUP**

Satu kecupan Kyuhyun daratkan dikening Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. "Mianhae Wookie~"

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

**Dddrrrttt~ Drrrttt**

"Yeoboseyo~"

"Eunhyuk-ah! Neo eoddisseo?"teriak seseorang dari seberang. Mata Eunhyuk yang masih tertutup terbuka lebar saat teriakkan sepupunya yang disengaja itu membuat telinganya berdengung.

"YA! Kau ingin aku tuli,eoh? Aish~bagaimana bisa aku memiliki sepupu sepertimu."jawab Eunhyuk dengan kesal. Eunhyuk bertambah kesal lagi mendengar gelak tawa dari seberangnya yang terlihat senang karena sudah mengerjai Eunhyuk.

"Calm down,Eunhyuk-ah. Akh! Sungmin eoddie? Hari ini aku ingin mengajaknya berbelanja. Kau tidak keberatankan?"

"Sungmin sedang mandi. Cih~biasanya kau belanja sendiri. Kenapa sekarang kau malah mengajak Sungmin?"tanya Eunhyuk yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang cemburu. Donghae kembali tertawa dan sekarang sangat nyaring.

"Ayolah,Lee Hyukjae. Hanya 1 jam aku meminjam istri montokmu itu. Aku pasti antar pulang dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan apapun. Please~hyung."

Eunhyuk ingin muntah mendengar nada suara manja Donghae. "Sungmin bukan barang,pabbo. Kapan kau akan menjemputnya?"

"YAHOO! Kau mengijinkan,Hyuk? Hahahaha~aku sudah didepan pintu apartemenmu."mata Eunhyuk membulat mendengarnya. Dengan perasaan kesal yang sejak tadi ditahannya, Eunhyuk mematikan telepon dan turun dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kesal.

**CKLEK**

"Hyukkie~"panggil Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin kemudian kembali berjalan. Sungmin yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan suami pura-puranya itu mengikuti Eunhyuk.

**CKLEK**

"Annyeong,Eunhyuk-ah~"sapa Donghae dengan tampang watadosnya.

"YA! DASAR LEE DONGHAE PABBO!"teriak Eunhyuk tepat didepan wajah Donghae. Sungmin yang berada dibelakang Eunhyuk terkejut karen teriakkan dahsyat Eunhyuk.

"YA! Tidak perlu berteriak juga,bodoh. Mulutmu bau!"jawab Donghae dengan wajah yang tak kalah kesalnya dari Eunhyuk. "Aha! Sungmin hyung~" Donghae menerobos masuk dan membuat Eunhyuk mundur kebelakang. "Aku merindukanmu,hyung. Whoa~kau baru selesai mandi,hyung?tubuhmu harum. Tidak seperti monyet itu."

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk,matanya melirik kearah Eunhyuk yang sudah mengeluarkan aura kegelapan. "LEE DONGHAEEE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ish~dasar Eunhyuk sialan. Aigoo telingaku masih berdengung."gerutu Donghae seraya menepuk-nepuk telinganya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Donghae yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kalian sang akrab sekali. Aku iri."ucap Sungmin dan mentap lurus kearah jalan. Donghae melirik Sungmin dan kembali melihat kearah jalan. Donghae tidak ingin mengambil resiko jikalau terjadi kecelakaan karena dirinya menatap Sungmin.

"Hahahaha~matamu rabun,hyung? Kami berdua bagaikan kucing dan anjing."jawab Donghae. Sungmin tersenyum kecut dan menatap lembut kearah Donghae membuat namja yang lahir bulan oktober itu merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak dalam sekejap.

"Tapi kalian berdua saling mengasihi satu sama lain. Itulah yang membuatku iri pada kalian berdua."jawab Sungmin. Donghae mengangguk paham. Keduanya kini sama-sama saling diam,menikmati perjalanan mereka. Ada yang bertanya kenapa perjalanan dari apartemen Eunhyuk kepusat perbelanjaan memakan waktu yang sangat lama?

"Hae-ah~apa masih lama?"tanya Sungmin. Donghae melirik Sungmin yang sudah terlihat bosan.

"Sebentar lagi,hyung."jawab Donghae yang kini memutar stirnya kearah kanan. Mata Sungmin membelalak saat melihat sebuah rumah yang sangat besar bahkan jauh lebih besar dari rumahnya. Mobil Donghae memasuki rumah tersebut dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu rumah bergaya modern. Donghae keluar dari mobil lebih dulu kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya mengerjap lucu saat melihat betapa luas dan besarnya rumah yang terpampang didepan matanya sekarang. "I-ini_"

"Ini rumah orangtua Eunhyuk. Cha~kita masuk."ucap Donghae dan menarik lengan Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memasuki rumah ini,Sungmin duduk diam dengan kepala menunduk. Donghae yang duduk disampingnya tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Sungmin. Didepan Sungmin dan Donghae ada dua sepasang suami istri yang memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Keduanya saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Ingat kami,Sungmin-ah?"tanya yeoja cantik tersebut. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap yeoja tersebut dengan tatapan bingung yang terlihat sangat imut. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Yeoja yang ternyata adalah eomma dari Eunhyuk atau Lee Hyukjae itu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku,Lee Sora sahabat eommamu,dan dia ini adalah Lee Sungjin,suamiku. Apa kau benar-benar lupa pada kami,Sungmin-ah?"tanya yeoja cantik tersebut pada Sungmin. Kembali, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan raut menyesal.

"Hahahaha~santai saja,Sungmin-ah. Bukan salahmu tidak mengingatku karena terakhir aku bertemu orangtuamu saat kau berusia lima tahun."jelas Sora-eomma Eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Kami sudah mendengar dari Donghae tentang kau yang menikah diam-diam dengan Eunhyuk."sambung Sora kemudian dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan jahil. Sungmin yang mendengar kalimat Sora langsung menatap tajam kearah Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya.

"Mianhae~"jawab Sungmin dengan nada gugup. Sora tertawa renyah mendengar nada suara Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf,Min? Aku tidak apa-apa. Justru aku malah senang Eunhyuk menikah denganmu dan tidak menikah dengan yeoja **itu**."jawab Sora. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya seraya menatap Sora dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan. Seakan mengerti arti tatapan Sungmin,Sora mengajak Sungmin untuk pergi kekamar Eunhyuk yang berada dilantai dua.

**CKLEK**

Sungmin menatap dinding-dinding kamar Eunhyuk yang memajang fotonya bersama seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dimata Sungmin. Sungmin dapat melihat sinar kebahagiaan diwajah Eunhyuk bersama yeoja tersebut. Sora melihat mimik wajah Sungmin yang menatap foto-foto Eunhyuk bersama mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Namanya Lee Jieun. Dia adalah yeoja yang sangat dicintai oleh Hyukkie. Mereka berpacaran selama dua tahun. Aku dan suamiku sebenarnya tidak setuju saat Hyukkie berniat melamar Jieun. Bukan tanpa alasan kami menolaknya. Mengingat Jieun adalah seorang yeoja yang suka bermain belakang. Tidak sekali atau dua kali aku dan suamiku melihat Jieun bersama namja lain dibelakang anak kami. Hingga akhirnya Hyukkie mendapati Jieun yang tidur bersama namja lain. Dan Jieun terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia lebih memilih namja itu daripada Hyukkie."

Sungmin menggenggam lengan eomma Eunhyuk yang meneteskan airmatanya. "Satu minggu Hyukkie terus mengurung dirinya dikamar. Donghae,aku dan suamiku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kami hanya membiarkannya untuk sendiri. Dan malam itu dirinya memilih tinggal diapartemen di Seoul. Kami hanya bisa mengiyakan saja,kami tau Hyukkie ingin melupakan semua kenangannya bersama yeoja ini."

"Lalu dimana Jieun sekarang,ahjumma?"tanya Sungmin.

"Amerika. Yang aku dengar dia menikah dengan namja tersebut."jawab Sora-eomma Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

**CKLEK**

"Huwaaa~Sungmin hyung. Ayo kita pulang. Eunhyuk dari tadi menghubungiku dan marah-marah."ucap Donghae dengan wajah paniknya. Sungmin dan Sora saling bertatapan dan sama-sama menggelengkan kepala mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hati-hati Sungmin-ah. Sampaikan salamku untuk putraku."ucap Sungjin-appa Eunhyuk. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya seraya melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orangtua Eunhyuk yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

Donghae mencuri pandang kearah Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Mianhae~aku membawamu kesana."ujar Donghae. Sungmin menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Aku tidak menyangka yeoja itu ternyata sangat bodoh."jawab Sungmin. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin.

"Terlalu bodoh malah."sambung Donghae. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan dan tersenyum bersama. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah orang yang bisa meluluhkan hati,Eunhyuk. Namja itu selain keras kepala dan pelit, dia juga jarang berbicara banyak dengan orang lain apalagi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Aku sampai kaget saat dia mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang ditemuinya dihalte bus."jelas Donghae pnjang lebar.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan menerawang. Mengingat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja menarik lengannya agar mengikutinya. "Yah,Eunhyu adalah penyelamatku."gumam Sungmin yang masih didengar oleh Donghae yang sedang menyetir.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Eunhyuk menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka 3 yang artinya sudah lebih dari lima jam Donghae membawa Sungmin pergi. Eunhyuk kembali menghubungi ponsel Donghae dan sialnya ponsel namja penyuka ikan itu sengaja dimatikannya karena tidak ingin diganggu oleh omelan Eunhyuk perilah dirinya yang membawa istri pura-puranya pergi jalan-jalan yang ternyata pergi kerumah orangtuanya.

**CKLEK**

"Kami pulang~"teriak Sungmin dan Donghae saat memasuki apartemen. Eunhyuk langsung keluar dari kamar dan menatap tajam kearah Donghae dan Sungmin yang tidak sadar akan kehadiran Eunhyuk. Keduanya sibuk membongkar-bongkar belanjaan yang mereka beli.

"Eoh? Hyukkie-ah~ini aku membelimu susu strawberry. Kau suka strawberry,kan?" Eunhyuk menatap satu kotak susu besar rasa strawberry yang diberikan Sungmin padanya. "YA! Kenapa kau diam? Cepat bawa kedapur,Hyukkie~"ucap Sungmin dengan nada kesal. Eunhyuk berdecak kemudian mengambil alih satu untuk persediaan satu bulan itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung~tolong masak ikan tuna ini,hyung~"ujar Donghae dengan wajah memelas. Sungmin yang memang baik hati,menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungmin mengambil belanjaan yang dibelinya dan Donghae di minimarket didekat apartemen dan pergi kedapur untuk memasak makanan untuk makan malam mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin yang meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja. "Kau darimana saja,Min?"tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menatap suami pura-puranya itu sebentar.

"Belanja,Hyukkie~"jawab Sungmin. Alis Eunhyuk terangkat mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bodoh,Min. Jika kau hanya belanja barang-barang seperti ini tidak akan memakan waktu berjam-jam laman_"

"_Mantan kekasihmu cantik juga."

Sorot mata Eunhyuk berubah dingin saat mendengar kalimat Sungmin yang sengaja memotong pembicaraannya tadi. "Orangtuamu ternyata adalah teman orangtuaku juga."

"Ooo~jadi Donghae membawamu kerumah orangtuaku. Pantas saja belanjany sangat **LAMA**."jawab Eunhyuk dengan menekankan kata lama diakhir kalimatnya. "Jadi,kau sudah tau semuanya?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Yup. Aku tidak menyangka kau memilih yeoja yang sangat bodoh."ucap Sungmin dengan nada mengejek. Entah kenapa mendengar Sungmin mengatakan Jieun bodoh, Eunhyuk merasa sangat kesal.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan dia bodoh,Kim Sungmin."jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada dingin. Sungmin yang sedang memotong paprika menghentikan potongannya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Kau marah karena aku mengatakan yeoja itu bodoh,eum? Hyukkie~dia itu yeoja bodoh yang menyia-nyiakanmu dan lebih memilih namja lain. Padahal dia tau bahwa kau sangat mencintainya. Dan hingga saat inipun kau masih mencintainya,iyakan?"

Eunhyuk terdiam tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Lebih baik kau temui Donghae. Aku ingin memasak. Bisa gosong masakanku jika kau terus berada disini."sambung Sungmin.

"Ini apartemenku,Min. Jadi,suka-suka aku ingin dimana."jawab Eunhyuk dan ternyata pergi juga dari dapur menemui adik sepupunya. Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya pada Eunhyuk dan kembali meneruskan memotong paprika hijau.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Hyukjae meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Namja kelahiran bulan april ini baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang dikumpulkan minggu depan.

"Uhuk~,, uhuk~"

Eunhyuk mengernyit saat telinganya mendengar suara batuk. Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap kearah tempat tidur dimana seorang namja sudah terlelap satu jam yang lalu. "Uhuk~,, uhuk~,, uhuk~" Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin yang terbatuk-batuk dalam tidurnya. "Uhuk~,, uhuk~" Eunhyuk naik keatas tempat tidur dan melihat Sungmin yang terlihat sakit.

"Min~"panggil Eunhyuk yang kini menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

"Eungh~ Hyukkie. Uhuk~,, uhuk~" Sungmin mencoba bangun dan dibantu oleh Eunhyuk.

"Gwenchanayo?"tanya Eunhyuk yang benar-benar khawatir pada Sungmin.

"Gwenchana. Hanya bat_uhuk~,, batuk biasa,Hyukkie-ah."jawab Sungmin seraya mengusap tenggorokkannya yang terasa gatal. Eunhyuk turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar. Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya dikepala tempat tidur. Eunhyuk datang dengan segelas airputih dan obat batuk.

"Minum obat ini."titah Eunhyuk. Sungmin menurut dan meminum obat batuk yang diambil Eunhyuk dikotak p3k miliknya. Sungmin menyerahkan gelas airputih yang sisa setengah isinya kepada Eunhyuk. "Sekarang kau tidur lagi."ucap Eunhyuk dan merebahkan tubuh Sungmin agar berbaring. Eunhyuk menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin hingga sebatas lehernya. Sungmin mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan tak lama kembali terlelap dalam mimpinya. Eunhyuk yang melihat wajah damai Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Wajahmu jauh lebih cantik daripada **dia**,Min."

Kalian pasti tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Eunhyuk dengan sebutan **'dia'**. Ya,Lee Jieun-mantan kekasih Eunhyuk yang kini sudah menikah dengan namja pilihannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhuk~,, uhuk~" Sungmin menggoreng telur dengan sedikit kesusahan karena batuknya yang sedikit mengganggu aktivitasnya. Eunhyuk yang baru bangun segera menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang memasak. "Uhuk~,, Eh? Sudah bangun? Man_uhuk,, di dulu_uhuk~"

**SRET**

Sungmin terkejut bukan main saat tubuhnya diangkat Eunhyuk seperti mengangkat karung beras. "Biar aku saja yang membuat sarapan pagi ini. Kau istirahat saja dikamar."ucap Eunhyuk. Setelah mematikan kompor gas, Eunhyuk membawa Sungmin kedalam kamar.

"Jangan kemana-mana. Awas sampai kau turun dari tempat tidur."ancam Eunhyuk. Sungmin mendengus dan memajukan bibirnya kesal karena perlakuan Eunhyuk yang terlalu... berlebihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting Tong**

Eunhyuk yang sedang membuat sarapan langsung mematikan api kompor dan bergegas untuk membuka pintu apartemen.

**TING TONG**

**CKLEK**

Untuk beberapa detik Eunhyuk terdiam mematung saat melihat siapa yang sedang berkunjung keapartemennya. "Bolehkah aku masuk,hyung?"tanya orang tersebut. Eunhyuk mundur dan memberi jalan untuk tamunya masuk kedalam.

"Dimana **istrimu**,hyung?" Eunhyuk menatap namja didepannya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ada urusan apa kau mencari istriku,Kyuhyun?"tanya Eunhyuk pada tamunya yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Uhuk~,, Hyukkie~" Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menoleh kearah Sungmin yang kini bersender di dinding disamping pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Sungmin.

"Aish~ aku sudah bilang istirahat saja dikamar. Kenap malah keluar?"tanya Eunhyuk dan membawa Sungmin kembali kedalam kamar. Sungmin menahan lengan Eunhyuk membuat namja yang berstatus suami pura-puranya itu mengernyit. "Wae?"tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Sungmin malah mengalungkan tangannya dileher Eunhyuk. "Gendong aku~"pinta Sungmin dengan nada manja. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. Kedua kaki Sungmin melingkar dipinggang Eunhyuk. Koala hug.

"Apa itu,Kyuhyun?"tanya Sungmin setelah dirinya sudah berbaring ditempat tidur. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan membelai lembut surai kecoklatan milik Sungmin. "Ada apa dia kemari?"tanya Sungmin.

"Mollayo~ sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Biar aku yang menghadapinya. Kau istirahat saja,ne~"jawab Eunhyuk dan pergi dari kamar untuk menemui Kyuhyun yang masih berada diruang tamu.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. "Sungmin sakit?"tanya Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemas. "Aku ingin to the point saja. Lebih baik kalian hentikan kebohongan kalian ini."ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk terdiam.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Eunhyuk balik. Kyuhyun berdecih dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau,eoh? Kau dan Sungmin tidak benar-benar menikah. Dan Sungmin bukan Lee Sungmin tapi dia adalah Kim Sungmin. Cih~aku tidak menyangka orang seperti dirimu menyembunyikan calon istri orang lain."

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya,tak ingin terpancing dengan kalimat Kyuhyun. "Lalu? Kau ingin apa sekarang?"tanya Eunhyuk. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi karena sepandai-pandainya dirinya berbohong tidak akan mempan pada Kyuhyun. Apalagi Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Aku hanya ingin Sungmin pulang kerumahnya."jawab Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tertawa sinis.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membawanya pulang?"tanya Eunhyuk menantang. Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah datar. "Bukankah malam itu kau mendengar semuanya,Kyu? Sungmin tidak ingin pulang kerumah sebelum orangtua kalian membatalkan perjodohan itu."sambung Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah~aku akan membujuknya untuk pulang."jawab Kyuhyun dan berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah memasuki kamar Eunhyuk dimana Sungmin tengah beristirahat. Eunhyuk mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Ryeowook menatap keluar jendela cafe dengan tatapan iri saat melihat orang-orang yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kekasihnya.

"Mwo? Jadi Kyuhyun akan dijodohkan dengan Sungmin?"

**DEG**

Nafas Ryeowook tercekat saat mendengar nama kekasihnya yang mengganggu pikirannya sekarang disebut-sebut oleh seseorang yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak,pabbo."ucap namja yang lain.

"Lalu,bagaimana dengan Ryeowook. Bukankah dia masih berstatus kekasih Kyuhyun. Ck~ betapa beruntungnya Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan dua namja manis seperti mereka."

"Hahaha~jangan salah Kibum-ah. Sungmin menolak dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun dan kabur dari rumah. Kau tau,dia menikah dengan Eunhyuk hyung."

"Apa benar yang kau katakan itu,Hae hyung?"

Donghae dan temannya-Kibum langsung menatap Ryeowook yang berdiri diantar merek. Donghae dan Kibum terkejut saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang basah karena airmata. "Jawab aku,hyung."desak Ryeowook. Donghae tergagap. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Ryeowook disini dan parahnya pembicaraannya dan Kibum terdengar oleh Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah~"

"Hiks~" Kibum langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan merangkul pundak Ryeowook yang bergetar karena menangis. Donghae terdiam dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan bersalah. Kibum menatap Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Hiks~apa Sungmin yang dimaksud kalian adalah namja yang bersama kalian saat di Lotte World waktu itu?"tanya Ryeowook.

Donghae menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Ne. Dialah namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**CKLEK**

"Hyuk... uhuk~,,,uhuk~" Kyuhyun terpaku saat melihat Sungmin yang terbaring ditempat tidur dengan wajah pucat serta batuk yang sedari tadi malam benar-benar mengganggunya. "Uhuk~,, Hyukkie."

"Min~"

Sungmin yang berbaring membelakangi Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk segera berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan Eunhyuk. Kerutan dikening Sungmin terlihat saat manik rubahnya bertemu dengan manik coklat Kyuhyun. "Uhuk~,,, Kenapa kau kemari,Kyu?"tanya Sungmin yang terdengar sangat tak suka akan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang dulunya teman kecilnya.

"Aku ingin membawamu pulang."jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk yang juga menatapnya. "Aku sudah tahu semua kebohonganmu,Min. Jadi,lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dan menyelesaikan urusan kita."sambung Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Uhuk~,,uhuk~,, aku ingin disini dulu sampai appa dan eomma membatalkan perjodohan gila itu."jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ditatapnya Sungmin yang memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Akibat batuk yang menderanya.

"Makanya kita pulang dan bicarakan ini baik-baik."jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lama dan beralih menatap kearah Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan dua orang yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menikah. Yeah,itu mungkin hanya dalam pikiranmu saja,Lee Hyukjae.

"Uhuk~,,baiklah aku akan pulang."

**DEG**

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Donghae mengetik password apartemen sepupunya. Dibelakangnya berdiri dua namja berwajah manis dan satunya berwajah cantik. Donghae masuk duluan dan disusul oleh dua namja didepannya.

"Eunhyuk hyung, Sungmin hyung~"panggil Donghae. Matanya menelusuri ruang tengah apartemen yang lengang. Tak biasanya sesepi ini.

"Hyung-ah~"panggil Donghae lagi. "Ah! Kalian duduk saja dulu. Aku ingin mencari mereka dikamar."sambung Donghae menyuruh Kibum dan Ryeowook untuk duduk disofa. Setelah memastikan dua temannya itu duduk, Donghae segera memasuki kamar sepupunya yang diyakininya bahwa orang yang dicarinya berada disana.

**CKLEK**

Donghae memasuki kamar sepupunya. Sepi. Itulah kesan pertama yang dilihatnya saat memasuki kamar sepupunya yang terkenal pelit. Dan kesunyiaan itu membuat Donghae bingung. Pasalnya,tidak pernah apartemen ini sepi apalagi selama ada Sungmin disini._Tunggu_Sungmin?

Donghae hendak berbalik saat dirinya mengingat istri pura-puranya Eunhyuk. Namun,belum sempat dirinya membuka pintu,manik teduhnya melihat orang yang dicaraninya duduk dipojok ruangan. Donghae ragu,namun rasa penasarannya membuatnya mendekati sepupunya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kakinya.

"Hyung~"panggil Donghae. Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah adik sepupunya.

**DEG**

"Hyu_ ..."

"Kyuhyun datang dan membawa Sungmin pulang . Sungmin pergi dan aku sendiri. Mereka akan segera menikah dan memiliki seorang anak dan aku akan tetap sendiri,Hae~"

Donghae tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Namun,satu hal yang dia tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah pulang kembali kerumahnya. "Kenapa bisa?"tanya Donghae tak sabaran. Eunhyuk hendak menjawab namun sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya.

"Hae-ah~Ryeowook pergi kerumah Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja dapat kabar dari Changmin kalau Kyuhyun akan melangsungkan pernikahannya malam ini.

"MWO?"teriak Donghae,ditatapnya hyungnya yang terdiam dan menatap kosong kearah Kibum.

**SRET**

Eunhyuk tersentak saat tubuhnya ditarik oleh Donghae hingga berdiri. "Kita akan kepernikahan itu. Setidaknya,kita harus mengucapkan selamat pada Sungmin hyung dan membawa Ryeowook pergi dari sana sebelum kekas_ralat mantan kekasih Kyuhyun itu akan membanjiri pernikahan mereka dengan airmatanya."ucap Donghae seraya menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah penuh keyakinan.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Kaki mungil namja manis ini terus berlari menabrak orang-orang yang menghalanginya jalannnya. Tak peduli orang yang ditabraknya akan marah. Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada orang yang bertanggung jawab pada jabang bayi yang tumbuh didalam tubuhnya.

'_**Kau tidak boleh menikah dengannya,Kyu~'**_

"Wookie-ah~"

Ryeowook terkejut saat mobil sport hitam yang sangat dikenalnya berhenti tepat didepanya. Kibum keluar dari mobil Donghae. "Kau ingin ketempat Kyuhyun,kan?"tanya Kibum dan diangguki oleh Ryeowook. "Bersama."

**GREP**

Ryeowook tersentak karena tarikan Kibum pada lengannya hingga dirinya kini masuk ke dalam mobil Donghae. Matanya terkejut saat mendapati Eunhyuk yang duduk disamping Donghae. "Baiklah~ayo kita ketempat mereka."ucap Donghae dan menginjak pedal gas mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kibum dan Ryeowook hanya bisa diam saat melihat beberapa undangan yang datang. "Wookie-ah~" Ryeowook menoleh kearah sosok namja tinggi bersama dua orang teman lainnya.

"Changmin, Jonghyun, Minho. Kalian disini juga?"tanya Donghae.

"Ne,hyung. Kami terkejut saat Kyuhyun menghubungi kami dan mengatakan bahwa malam ini dia akan menikahi orang yang akan mengubah hidupnya."jawab Changmin. Donghae melirik kearah Ryeowook yang tengah menggigit bibirnya. Menahan cairan bening yang mungkin akan keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Wookie hyung,kenapa kau disini?"pertanyaan Minho tadi membuat Ryeowook menatapnya bingung. Bukan hanya Ryeowook saja melainkan Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Donghae juga bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Minho barusan. Apa Kyuhyun tidak mengundang mereka?

**PLAK**

"Kau ini,bisa tidak sih,berbicara yang tidak membuat orang salah paham?"ucap Changmin sang pelaku jitakan dikepala Minho.

"Aish~hyung,memangnya ada yang salah dengan kalimat pertanyaanku?"jawab Minho yang tidak terima. Changmin mendelik tajam.

"Hey~sudahlah. Wookie-ah, sebaiknya kau ikut kami. Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung dan_

"_Kibum."potong namja berwajah cantik itu yang diangguki oleh Jonghyun. "Kalian masuk saja kedalam. Karena sebentar lagi pesta pernikahan akan dimulai."jawab Jonghyun dan berlalu pergi bersama lainnya dan diikuti oleh Ryeowook.

"Sebenarnya mereka membawa Ryeowook kemana?"tanya Kibum. Donghae mengangkat pundaknya.

"Lebih baik kita masuk."jawab Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk berdiri dibalkon lantai dua rumah keluarga Tan. Suasana pesta sudah mulai ramai. Dari mereka datang hingga saat ini, matanya sama sekali belum melihat sosok namja yang kemarin tinggal satu atap bersamanya. Bohong,jika dirinya tidak merindukan sosok imut yang sering membuatnya harus menutup mata erat saat mendengarkan rengekkannya untuk membeli ice cream. Belum sehari Sungmin pergi dari apartemennya, hatinya sudah rindu akan Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk-ah~"

**DEG**

Eunhyuk kenal suara ini. Suara namja yang membuatnya merasa sakit karena ditinggalkannya. "YA!"teriak namja yang memanggilnya itu kemudian membalik tubuh Eunhyuk agar menghadap kearahnya.

**SRET**

Mata Eunhyuk tak dapat berkedip saat melihat sosok namja yang tadi pagi meninggalkannya. "Min, Kim Sungmin. Ini benar kau?"tanya Eunhyuk yang memastikan bahwa yang berdiri didepannya sekarang bukanlah khayalannya saja. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan mencubit lengan Eunhyuk.

"Aww~appo."ringis Eunhyuk.

"Sudah percaya?"tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat seraya mengusap-usap tangannya yang dicubit oleh Sungmin. "Kajja,kita pergi sekarang."

"MWO?"kaget Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengernyit. "Kenapa? Ayo,kita kembali keapartemenmu. Urusanku sudah selesai."sambung Sungmin. Eunhyuk hendak kembali mengeluarkan suara, namun Sungmin segera menarik lengan Eunhyuk agar pergi dari kediaman keluarga Tan.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hangeng menatap kearah halaman rumah keluarga Tan. Mata mereka menatap Sungmin yang menarik lengan seorang namja yang menampung putera Kangin selama puteranya minggat dari rumah.

"Kangin-ah~"panggil Heechul.

"Sungmin sudah besar dan dia sudah bisa menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya kekasih Kyuhyun juga sangat manis tak kalah dari Sungminnie."jawab Kangin yang diangguki oleh Leeteuk.

Heechul menatap suaminya-Hangeng yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Jika Kangin dan Leeteuk hyung bisa menerima keputusan puteranya memilih namja yang selama ini menampungnya, kenapa kita tidak bisa menerima pilihan Kyuhyun." Heechul tersenyum dan menggenggam lengan suaminya.

"Kau memang appa yang baik,Hannie~"

**BRAK**

HanChul dan KangTeuk menatap kearah pintu yang baru saja didobrak oleh Kyuhyun.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan,Kyu?"teriak Heechul karena ulah anaknya yang seenaknya mendobrak pintu. Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan ucapan kesal sang eomma. Ditariknya lengan Ryeowook lembut hingga kini kedua sepasang kekasih itu berhadapan dengan keluarganya juga keluarga Sungmin.

"Aku mencintai Kim Ryeowook dan aku ingin dia yang menjadi istriku bukan Sungmin."ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas dan yakin. Keempat namja yang sudah berumur 30 tahun itu saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun masih menunggu jawaban orangtuanya juga orangtua Sungmin.

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin menikahinya,Tan Kyuhyun?"tanya Hangeng sang kepala keluarga. Wajah Hangeng tak kalah tegas dan serius. Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya karena takut saat matanya bertatapan dengan manik Heechul-eomma Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang,appa. Aku mencintai Ryeowook, dan kami sudah lama menjalin hubungan. Dan sekarang_ ..."

Kyuhyun menggenggam kuat lengan Ryeowook. Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hangeng menaikkan alisnya karena dengan seenaknya anaknya berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan sekarang apa,Kyu?"tanya Kangin-appa Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Kangin yang terlihat kecewa padanya.

"Ryeowook hamil anakku."

**.**

**.**

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

**.**

**.**

"MWO? Jinjja? Akh! Kau dengar itu Teukie-ah, Kyuhyun sudah akan memberiku cucu."ucap Leeteuk gembira. Leeteuk tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. "Hey! Kangin-ah kau harus suruh calon menantumu nanti untuk membuat cucu juga,biar kita bisa menjodohkan cucu kita."sambung Heechul.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saling bertatapan bingung melihat tingkah orangtua Kyuhyun sendiri juga orangtua Sungmin.

"Ok~sebaiknya kalian siap-siap. Karena pesta pernikahan segera dimulai."ucap Hangeng.

"Eh? Bukannya yang akan menikah itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"tanya Ryeowook. Heechul tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Yah~sebenarnya malam ini adalah malam pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tapi karena Sungmin sudah pergi bersama namja pilihannya maka mau tak mau kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun,puteraku. Lagipula untuk apa menunda-nunda pernikahan kalian. Toh,kau juga sudah mengandung cucuku."jawab Heechul. Ryeowook memeluk tubuh namja cantik itu dengan erat seraya menggumamkan kata _**'terima kasih'**_ berulang-ulang. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa apa yang dibayangkannya tadi sebelum pergi kesini berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya. Orangtua Kyuhyun menerimanya dan Kyuhyun juga bertanggungjawab akan kehamilannya.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kibum terus menatap kearah Sungmin yang asyik melahap makan malamnya. Mata rubahnya menatap ketiga namja yang sedang menatapnya. "Apa?"tanya Sungmin.

"Min~bukankah seharusnya kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun 20 menit yang lalu."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Memang. Lalu?"jawab sekaligus tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,hyung?"tanya Donghae yang tidak sabaran. Sungmin menelan makanannya kemudian mengambil airputih. Setelah selesai dengan ritual makannya, Sungmin memasang wajah serius.

"Kalian pikir aku mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Ayolah~jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya maka aku tidak akan menikah dengannya. Lagipula, Kyuhyun juga mencintai Ryeowook."jelas Sungmin.

"Loh~bukannya Kyuhyun_ ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu,hyung."ucap Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang merengut.

"Kau seharusnya menikah dengan Kim Ryeowook,Kyu."ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap lurus kearah jalan. "Aku akan membantumu mengatakannya."sambung Sungmin kemudian.

"Apa kau mencintai Eunhyuk?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah kembali bertanya balik pada namja cantik disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu,aku hanya merasa nyaman berada didekatnya."jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya kepinggir jalan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan seringaian setannya. "Wajahmu mirip lucifer,Kyu."

"Aish~wajahku ganteng,Min hyung. Akh! Aku punya ide,kita bicarakan saja pada orangtua kita kalau hyung dan aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Kalau aku yang bicara sendiri akan sulit,hyung."jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin memasang pose berpikir yang sangat imut,mata rubah yang mengerjab lucu menambah kadar keimutannya meningkat.

"Baiklah aku setuju."jawab Sungmin akhirnya yang direpon kalimat _**'YES'**_ dari Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ooo~jadi begitu, apa pesta pernikahan itu juga rencana kalian agar kami pergi kesana?"tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ck~ kalau itu hanya rencana kalian,aku tidak akan datang."jawab Eunhyuk yang di hadiahi tempelengan nan indah dikepalanya oleh tangan lembut Sungmin.

* * *

***HyukMin***

* * *

Sungmin menengadahkan tangannya keatas dan beberapa butiran salju mendarat ditelapak tangannya. Malam ini terasa amat dingin. Sungmin hanya menggunakan piyama pink dan mantel panjang khusus dirumah. Kelap-kelip lampu kota Seoul terlihat sangat indah saat dilihat dari balkon apartemen Eunhyuk.

"Kau ingin mati kedinginan?" Sungmin tersenyum,beberapa salju yang ada ditangannya mulai mencair. Namja yang mengatainya tadi berdiri disampingnya sembari menatap kearah langit dimana salju-salju mulai turun.

"Hyukkie~besok adalah malam natal. Apa keinginanmu dimalam natal nanti?"tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan menatap lurus kearah lampu-lampu Seoul. Eunhyuk memainkan bibirnya.

"Keinginanku adalah menemukan cinta sejatiku."jawab Eunhyuk. "Kalau kau?"tanya Eunhyuk balik seraya menatap kearah Sungmin.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin terus bersama orang yang kucintai."jawab Sungmin. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya gemuruh kecil suara angin yang terdengar ditelinga mereka.

"Lebih baik kita masuk."ucap Eunhyuk yang diangguki oleh Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie~"

"Heum~"

"Kau belum tidur?"tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang semula memejamkan matanya,membuka perlahan kedua matanya dan berbalik menghadap kearah Sungmin.

"Ada apa?"tanya Eunhyuk. Tangannya membelai surai kecoklatan Sungmin.

"Jika kau bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu,apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
